We Are Young
by Reckless Runaway
Summary: It was Rich's birthday and it was going to be marvelous. Grace planned it so.


We Are Young

It was Rich's birthday, and it was going to be marvelous. Grace planned it so. It was going to be a metal night to remember. After much persuasion and the promise of free beer she got the gang to dress up as metal-heads so they could go to the Rhubarb Tavern for Rich's birthday. After that they were going to a private show that she and Grandmother set up. It took some doing but Grace knew that he would love it. Of course Rich had no clue of any of this. As far as he knew it was just going to her and him sharing a beer and maybe a cuddle back at his. The girls were all getting ready at Franky's. Grace wore the outfit she made up when she was playing as Sub Rosa much to the shock of her friends. When she came out of the bathroom, there were surprised looks.

" Gracie?" Mini shrieked, smiling. Grace blushed a bit.

" Mini…" Grace whined and stomped her foot, " I'm not Grace tonight…well I am until we get into the pub…But it's Subrosa then, remember we're not going there as ourselves."

" You have to admit though Gra—I mean Sub, it is a bit out of character for you" Liv lit a spliff and looked her friend up and down clearly amused. Wild hair, belly showing, chains on her jacket, studs all over the place, black lace gloves. It didn't seem like Grace at all. Especially the collar.

" I just hope that the Valhalla-reject appreciates all this…" Mini said in a haughty tone, looking at her self in the mirror with mild disgust. The things she would do for Gracie. She looked like something out of that mockumentary Spinal Tap for God-sake.

" It's only for a night Mini calm down" Franky laughed, she actually thought the idea was really sweet, definitely something that Grace would come with it. It fit though; Grace's favorite holiday was Halloween.

" I'm just saying if one those hair plugged flunkies hit on me someone is getting kicked in the loins." Mini huffed and went back to her chair next to Franky. Liv would bet anything that if someone hit on _Franky_ they would get hit in the loins, possibly worse…Mini swears that her girl crush is over but Liv wasn't so sure of that. Tonight would definitely be test. Mini was definitely territorial and she would hate be on the wrong end of that…again. She hoped that the unlucky git who tried something with either of them had life insurance.

" I just want to thank you all, this really means a lot to me…and it will to Rich as well once the big reveal happens." Grace was so excited; hopefully the boys were doing as well as they were.

" It's all love baby…" Yeah, Liv was high. Or at least well on her way.

" Don't worry about it Gracie we're glad to do it Rich's our mate." Franky smiled genuinely

" I'm doing this for you Gracie…making him happy just happens to be a by-product. Now ladies lets get this fashionably unfortunate party started."

….

The plan was that Grace and Rich would meet at the Rhubarb Tavern for their birthday-dinner date. Rich had already texted her that he was already inside. Grace and the rest of the girls were still waiting for the boys to arrive.

" Ooh where they? They were supposed to be here already…" Grace kept tapping her hand against her phone. "They can't be late…my Gran…"

" Don't worry Grace they'll be here." Franky comforted her.

" They better get here soon or I'll…" Mini didn't finish her threat because the van screeched up right to the curb. The boys jumped out of the Van and ran towards the girls.

"WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE! I'M SORRY IT WAS NICK'S FAULT…"

" No it wasn't…!"

" Oh don't try to lie your way out of it Nick, we're here…". It would have been hilarious if it had been any other time but they were late…and were not wearing the proper attire…

"Alo what are you wearing?" It was the farthest thing from metal possible. They looked like they stepped 80's David Bowie music video…or some other glam rock band.

" Well Gracie you see what happened was…"

" Alo picked up the wrong clothes and this is the result." Matty interjected. Both Levan brothers glared at the ginger…who started twiddling his fingers.

" What the fuck farm-boy? At least we put effort into our outfits."

" I can tell…" Alo looked them all up and down with pervy smile. Franky stomped him on his foot.

" Fuck Franks I didn't mean it…jeez!"

" Alo, the cake?"

" Not to worry Gracie, it's in the van. Pretty as a peach."

" I made sure to bring it Grace."

" Shut up Nick, no one likes a suck-up…."

" It doesn't matter who brought it as long as it's in one piece and here. Now, I have to go in Rich is already inside waiting for me. Remember, before you come inside you all have to make up new names…think Metal-head. Meet me in the back in fifteen minutes." Grace interjected. She just got another text message from Rich asking her where she was. She quickly prepared herself to be Sub and went inside the Tavern.

She quickly found Rich and went up to him. He was sitting their usual spot with a two beers set out. They both looked untouched.

" Shove up." Rich quickly came out of his train of thought and looked smiled.

" Sorry someone's sitting here." The way he stared at her sent lovely chill up her spine. That in combination with his voice was heaven.

" Really? Who?" She sat down next to him. Nonchalantly, she was Sub at the moment. And she didn't give a fuck.

Rich leaned in close and said " My girlfriend."

Grace beamed at him breaking character and kissed him and smiled lovingly, " Hey."

"Hey." Rich kissed her and this time he seasoned it with pecks. " What took you so long?"

" Just some technical difficulties, nothing to worry about."

" Grace…"

" It's Sub. Not Grace."

" Okay Sub, doesn't change the fact that you are acting very suspicious…"

" What need would I have to act suspiciously, Richard I'm hurt that you would think that."

" Yeah uh huh. Okay." She had something planned he knew that much, the devious little smile on her face told him that much.

" Instead of being suspicious why don't we finish our drinks and head to the back…?" She was wearing bedroom eyes, the eyes that always did him in. It was so suggestive yet so innocent at the same time… That look, it that didn't happen a lot but when it did…

" Why are we…?"

"I want to show you something…private…and I don't think you want anyone else seeing it do?" FUCK, thought Rich, she is going to kill him one day… but what a way to go. If she was implying what he was thinking, damn straight he didn't want anyone else seeing. He already had to watch out for some of the men at this pub.

Before Grace, Rich didn't think he was the jealous type of guy. Boy, was he wrong. The first weeks of them being official he started to notice certain things. Things like other guys looking at her. Sometimes they would say some inappropriate things...Rider…being one of the main culprits. Fuck, he hated that prick sometimes, but Grace never paid attention to any of it. She would always focus on him, like he was special… like he was someone worthwhile. It was because of that the jealousy never got out of hand. Of course he would feel the prick of the emotion sometimes but it would never last long because he knew that she loved him like he did her and that was enough.

They finished their drinks and headed off to the back room, but then Grace stopped dead. She looked back at Rich panicked,

" Oh no I think I left my phone in the booth. Rich could you go get it please?"

" Uh sure…" Rich turned and went back to their booth; meanwhile Grace rushed to the back of the tavern and opened the door.

"…oh come off it Alo there is no way…"

" Guys! Come on its time."

" Gracie thank God you showed up…"

"Yes Mini I'm sure I'll want to hear all about it later, get in. Get in!" The gang rushed in and made it to the back room relatively quiet and started to set up the cake and the candles.

"Grace...I didn't see your phone…" Rich was getting closer, Grace shut the door. And beat him to the intersection.

" Oh Rich could you back and check again? My dad will kill me if I lose another phone…please…?

" What are you—"

" Please Rich?" The doe eyes…everytime.

"Alright…" something was definitely up and he was going to find out. He went back to their booth to look again and Grace raced back to check on the preparations.

" Everything done guys?"

" Yeah, bring the fucker in…" she shut the door back and raced back to where Rich was, when he turned around all he felt were lips. Knowing them instantly he melted into the embrace like butter. They had a mini-make out session and didn't separate until they heard catcalls from some of the more inebriated patrons.

" Let's go."

" What about your phone?"

" Oh wouldn't you have it was in my pocket the entire time. See?" she quickly showed him the phone and then led him by hand into the back. The got right to the door and then they stopped.

" Grace—"

" Sub."

" Fine. Sub what is going on?" Grace bit her lip and looked at him.

" Are you ready for one your gifts?"

" Gifts? What—" Grace opened the back door and all of them yelled.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICHARD!" Rich smiled widely, genuinely surprised. He laughed when he saw Alo, Nick, and Matty dressed in neon colors and heavy makeup.

" Hey Bowie where's the starship?"

" Fuck off you ungrateful cunt " Alo hugged Rich, " Happy Birthday mate."

" Thanks Alo…" Rich looked around and saw the cake it looked like a white Fender Stratocaster. It was covered in what seemed to be autographs…from every band he loved. He looked at Grace and she smiled.

" I had the bakery's best icing specialist to pipe the autographs…fondant doesn't take good to being outside cool temperatures, and it just doesn't taste good. I hope you like it. "

" I love it…" Rich kissed her on the forehead and brought her into his arms.

"Oi, lovebirds stop canoodling and let the birthday boy blow out his candles. I'm hungry! Ow!" Surprisingly it was Mini this time who hit Alo in the rib, " Seriously, I'm going to need to go the hospital hanging around you crazy dames…"

When they finished the cake and threw out the trash they headed off to the main part of the bar. They got a big table for everyone to sit and drink. A little after the first round the girls finally finding a song they could all agree on to dance to they left the table. The boys decided to sit this one out and hang out. Between talking to his mates every so often Rich would look over and check to see if everything was okay. He noticed that at various points all four girls got hit on, those moments never lasted long until two numpties wouldn't take a hint. He was about to go over until the two of the more foolhardy would-be suitors got their balls kicked in, unbeknownst to him the self-fulfilling prophecy had been completed. After the impromptu ass-kicking the gang left the pub to due the strong recommendation from the owner.

" Way to go Princess Puke now I can't show my face there again." Rich glared at her Mini as they all got into the van.

" Whatever you Beiber-reject it's probably the most action those two wanks got in…ever. Besides who uses 'Is your muffin buttered' as an opening line…I mean honestly this isn't an outtake of _Mean Girls…_" Mini waved him off.

" Guys, remember no more fighting…at least not tonight. Grace put a lot of effort into…" Franky started and then..

" You girls should've called us over if you were having trouble." Nick interjected.

" And why's that Nick? We handled it just fine. Those fucks got what they deserved." Liv looked at Nick incredulously.

" Besides what've you done differently? You're just mad because you didn't get to punch someone."

" We're guys Liv, it's our job to protect you girls…" And then it got really quite…unnaturally quiet. And then that was when it happened, the oh-so-subtle eye brow raise happened. It was so surreal. All the males in the van quickly signaled for him to do something. Realizing his faux pas, Nick quickly backpedaled and added to his statement.

" Look I didn't—"

" What Nick means is that, we all know that you girls are COMPLETELY capable of handling yourselves but those guys were huge." Matty took over; the last thing he wanted was for this to turn even uglier. The girls seemed to settle down until Nick opened his mouth again.

" Yeah, I'm actually surprised that Mini took'em both of them down so easily, she's quite twiggy…" Matty hit himself in the face…so close…they were so close…

Having enough of this Grace quickly intercepted Mini's response, " And by that he means that you are like the famous, beautiful and undeniable fashion icon Twiggy. He's saying that you are a force to be reckoned with and not to be underestimated. Right, Nick?" She was trying to give an out and he was not a fool.

" Yeah Minis, major props to you. A total force of nature you are." Nick put on his best shit-eating grin.

" Thank you Nicholas…" her tone was like ice, her smile deadly, " For your wonderful description of me…"

Trying to avoid a potential murder Alo spoke up." Right then, well we're here. And Grace why are we at a ballet studio again?"

" Just follow me and everything will be crystal clear." Grace exited the van first followed by Rich, who was quickly followed by Nick in attempts to get away from Mini. Then it was Franky, Mini, Liv, Matty, and Alo. All of them followed Grace into the dance studio. The room had enough seats for them and two more people. The room itself was mostly dark and focused on the front part of the room. Before them was a white Fender Stratocaster sitting on it's anchor… and it was connected to an amp. Grace gestured them to all sit. They heard the back door open and out came Toxic Bob and Grace's Grandmother Lucille.

" Toxic Bob what are you doing here and why are you here with Grace's gran?" Rich questioned, he had already seen him earlier today. He wished him a happy birthday and actually gave him free metal. Which was a miracle in and of itself. And how the hell did he know Lucille?

" What's with the third degree? Can't I come to a party? Forget you boy." The Bronx accent extremely noticeable but Toxic Bob didn't give a fuck. " Nah, I'm just here to see some old friends again. You just happened to be here. "

Toxic Bob motioned his thumb to Rich and looked over to Lucille, " Some people's children, amma I right Lucille?"

Lucille tapped him on the shoulder in playful reprimand and laughed." Be nice Bobby, all will be explained Richard don't worry." She looked like Michelle Nichols, Rich had met her one time before and could easily see where Grace got some of her whimsy.

Lucille stood on the stage and got everyone's attention.

" Now, a little background about the person you're going to meet. Grace came to me looking for some live musical entertainment. Something that Richard would like, and then I remembered a boy I used to babysit. I remembered that he was a little rough around the edges but I found that the only thing that would calm him down music…in any case I rang him up and he said that he would come to do a little show for you all. Dave you can come in now. We're ready." She walked over to her seat and waited for the shock.

Everyone turned themselves around and gasped. Rich nearly choked on his own saliva. It was Dave Murray….DAVID FUCKING MURRAY from Iron Maiden. Other than Barney, he worshiped Dave…and he was in the presence of the Metal God himself… Rich was going to have a heart attack he could feel it. He whipped his head back to Grace and she just smiled.

"Happy Birthday Rich."

" I…what…how…"

" My father has his connections…I have mine." she gave him a saucy wink. Dave kissed Lucille a kiss on the cheek and fist pumped Toxic Bob. Dave stood in the impromptu stage and picked up the guitar.

" Happy Birthday Richard, you lucky devil." Dave played a few well-known songs, all the kids and the grown ups screamed their heads off and head-banged with the best of them. After an hour, Dave had to go but before he did that he pulled Rich over to the side. Rich stood as stiff as board, too nervous to speak…to breathe. Dave was used to it but he had something to say.

" So Rich I hear you like Metal music…"

" U-uh yeah…YES." Fuck, kill him now.

" I had a little chat with that fairy of yours and she told me that you want to be a musician…is that true?"

" Y-yes sir." Sir? Really?

" Well, she told how much it would mean to you if I gave you that guitar and that amp and how she would do anything for you to have it. Me, being the softy that I am gave in when she looked at me with those doe eyes and did a pout…you know what I'm talking about?" Rich knew exactly the look Dave was talking and he slowly melted…

"Yeah…I know the look."

" Well long story short…they're yours. A gift from one head-banger to another. " Rich couldn't breathe again.

" What?"

" But before you can have them I do have some conditions Rich, 1) You look after that fairy of yours. She's one in a million if you don't I'm sure as hell someone else will. And 2) Be the musician she thinks you are. The world needs music and it is our responsibility as human beings to fulfill that duty and responsibility. Can you handle that mate?"

Rich looked over to the metal fairy that made this all possible. He watched as she laughed and carried on with the others. He felt hard race and smile grow across his face then said, " I can definitely do that."

With a smile and a nod Dave Murray made his exit. The boys were all admiring the guitar and the girls were listening to Lucille talk about her younger days. Rich went over to where Grace was standing, took her hand and brought her once again into his arms. He held her so tightly, told her what was in his heart.

" Thank you so much, Grace. Not just for today or for this party but for coming into my life when I didn't have a fucking clue. Thank you for being patient with me even though I can be a twat most times. Thank you for just being you and accepting me for who I am. I love you Grace, you mean this world and every other one to me. And when we do get married, actually married, I will do my best to remind you of why no one else will love you like I do."

" Silly Richard, who on earth do you think could replace you?" She stood on her tippy-toes kissed him with all the love in her heart. When the finally parted they set their forehead together, staring at each other like they were the only ones in the world.

" It was always you Rich…it will always be you."


End file.
